


let them talk

by crashing_into_the_sun



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Leaver's ball, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, Stars, This is so short I'm sorry, carry on, gay boys, watford school of magicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_into_the_sun/pseuds/crashing_into_the_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Simon at the Leaver's Ball- they make a pretty big debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let them talk

It's the evening of the Leaver's Ball, and the back of Simon's head is itching. He feels everyone's not-so-discrete stares. His cheeks flush pink, and Baz tightens his grip on Simon's waist. "Don't think about them. They don't matter. All that matters is us," Baz whispers, bringing his face even closer to Simon's. Simon can smell his breath, and it smells like peppermint with an undertone of bitter blood. A shiver races through his body. It's all he can do not to tackle Baz right here in front of everyone and kiss him. Maybe he will, just to get a reaction out of the crowd quietly forming around them.

"I though they hated each other," Simon hears some annoying fifth year say as she walks by with her friends. "They were always at each other's throats before-"

"Shhh!" Her friend hushes her. "We aren't supposed to talk about it while he's here. Headmaster Bunce said so." Simon winces. He knows what they're talking about- the Humdrum. Simon losing his magic. Rage threatens to break through his skin- the students have been forbidden to talk about it just because he's in the building? He gnashes his teeth to keep quiet. _I'm not a child_ , he thinks. _I've been through a hell of a lot worse than hearing a bit of gossip_.

"What's the matter, love?" Baz murmurs, and Simon glances up into his gray-green eyes. It's been a while since he's looked so... Simon searches for the word. Steady. He would say happy, but Baz is always happy when he's with Simon, even if he doesn't always show it. But now, holding him tight, them against the world, Baz is glowing. He looks at peace. He looks contented and safe, like he's saying to the world, " _I have exactly what I want, and I don't give a damn what you think._ " He looks steady.

"Nothing," Simon replies, but then shakes his head. "People are talking..." He trails off. Baz brushes a kiss against his forehead.

"So let them talk," he breathes against Simon's skin.

"It's not that easy," Simon argues, pulling back a bit, his eyebrows pulled into frightened-looking arches. "They're already talking about everything that's happened, and now they're talking about you and me, too. I just want people to stop talking about me. I just want them to forget. I want to be forgotten." The pain in Simon's voice and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes practically stab Baz in the heart.

"No one could forget you, Simon," he says in his most calming voice, so quiet Simon almost can't hear it. "You're like fire, burning up everything in your path. No one could possibly forget a blaze so bright. And who would want to forget a boy with all the stars in his eyes?"

"Don't be so corny," Simon counters, but Baz knows that he won this little battle when he sees Simon's smirk. "I love you."

The world freezes for a moment, and Simon begins to panic. "I- it just slipped out, I mean- don't-". His words are put to a quick stop by Baz's lips, crashing into his own with such a force and a ferocity that it takes his breath away. Somehow, Simon feels his feet lifting off the floor, and then people are cheering and he doesn't know what's going on. The room spins, and Baz laughs. " **I love you too, Simon Snow** ," he says, and the words are charged with magic. They're _flying_. Simon can't help but clutch a little tighter onto Baz. Awestruck whispers come from the audience as they continue rising, higher and higher, and Simon sees the stars once more, just like that night when they first shared their magic.

" **I love you** ," Baz says, quieter this time. The stars seem to burn brighter. Simon beams, and lifts his lips up to Baz's. "I will always love, you, Simon Snow," Baz murmurs against Simon's lips. They kiss, softer this time, and Simon's stomach does somersaults. He presses his hands to Baz's chest, tucking his fingers into the pockets of his dark green suit, and lets the kiss take over his mind.

When Simon opens his eyes, the stars are gone, and he and Baz are on the ground once again. "Well, now they're certainly going to be talking about us," Simon chuckles. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Baz's neck.

"So let them talk," Baz repeats. "They can talk, and we can just keep falling in love."

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Leaver's Ball! Sorry it's so short, it just seemed perfect to end it there. Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome and wanted :)


End file.
